


Royal Intervention

by pyromania2667



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Muscles, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromania2667/pseuds/pyromania2667
Summary: Some Rastakhan x ZulTrolls are always great
Relationships: Rastakhan/Zul (Warcraft)
Kudos: 21





	Royal Intervention

The sun smiles upon the plateau of the Zandalari. King Rastakhan resides on his throne, reading updates from the news on his city below. Such is the life of a king, sometimes magic, but often mundane.

The political nature of his status required him to constantly deal with foreign trade and regulate his citizens properly.

The steady pace of the sluggish day is interrupted by his droll. Zul... the prophet. His speeches are like fanatical screeches, often it’s utter madness. Rastakhan is the king, and whilst he remains on the throne he knows there will be no ill fate coming to the Zandalari.

“My king!” Zul pants. breathless from racing up the steps before kneeling, “I have seen a dire future ahead, it’s another vision! Please, you must listen!”

“Relax, prophet,” Rastakhan replies, raising a hand to silence him, “I am de king, such as you know. I rule over all of Zandalar, as long as my reign lives, we are safe. Each day ya come to me wit dese ridiculous visions, none have come true yet. You’re losing your touch, Zul”

Zul remains tense as he rises to his feet, “Please, my King, this is a dire situation, you cannot ignore me dis time!”

Rastakhan raises an eyebrow as he rises from his throne, the two guards beside him exchange wary glances with each other.

“Enough, Zul” Rastakhan states through gritted teeth, “You have pestered me with ya nonsense for long enough.”

Zul recoils slightly, shrinking down before the king, “But, my king…”

“Enough!” Rastakhan shouts, “We will settle dis elsewhere, a punishment will be decided for your repeated impertinence.

Without any hesitation, Rastakhan walks toward Zul, picking him up by the waist before dragging him away from the throne.

The guards shake their head, Zul always seems to have an apparent habit of getting Rastakhan upset.

Despite Zul’s querulous rant, Rastakhan continues marching down the steps with the prophet.

It is not until Rastakhan enters through the large golden door Zul finally ceases his complaints.

“Now, now Zul…” Rastakhan states, “Dire emergency again? Dat is de third… no, FOURTH time dis month.”

“Forgive me, Rastakhan,” Zul replies meekly, his face blushing with barely held excitement, “I just cannot stop tinking about ya…”

Rastakhan smirks, “Well, ya caught me at a slow day, perhaps we could share de entire afternoon togetha…”

Zul’s eyes light up with excitement, “Really? It’s been so long, I neva thought I’d have de chance ta spend de entire day wit ya…”

Rastakhan nods, “Anyting for my favorite council member… I’m surprised you haven’t foretold dis today...”

Zul blushes, his ashen face deepening into a crimson hue.

Rastakhan gives him a smug grin as he brings his arms up to his crown, setting it on the golden drawer containing his clothes. With the crown discarded, he allows his arms to remain at the back of his head. Zul follows his lead, taking off a handful of his accessories.

“Come on, Zul, we got all day, betta make de most of it…”

Zul eagerly approaches Rastakhan, allowing his hands to explore every inch of Rastakhan’s body. Zul brings his hand up to the sharp, knife-like osteoderms on Rastakhan’s hips.

“Ya always seem ta love my hips, don’tcha, Zul?”

Zul nods eagerly, “You truly are magnificent, my king…”

Rastakhan grins, “Good, dere’s still plenty of me left ta worship.”

Zul looks up at Rastakhan, “Remember how I said one day I’d cut off ma tusks so that I can finally get my tongue all ova ya?”

Rastakhan snickers softly, “Den de council will know dat we’re up ta something.”

Zul gives a pensive sigh before nodding, “Still, I just can’t get over you sometimes…”

“Good,” Rastakhan replies, pressing more of himself onto Zul’s eager hands, “Cause you’re far from finished…”

Zul gives him an ardent glance, “Can I undress ya dis time?”

Rastakhan gives a contented smile before nodding, “Of course.”

With shaky hands, Zul begins to undo the golden clasp around Rastakhan’s torso, helping him out of the armor until his glorious torso is on full display.

Zul takes a deep breath as he continues admiring Rastakhan’s firm abs, running his finger along the creases of the king’s perfect physique, “When was de last time I touched ya like dis, Rastakhan?”

“Too long…”

Zul reaches both of his hands up, rubbing the side of Rastakhan’s chiseled torso, admiring the feeling of his fingers along his strapping back before dragging his hands up to his firm pectorals.

Rastakhan stands tall, puffing his chest out slightly for Zul, eager to let his favorite prophet revel in the sensation of his toned body.

“Mmm, yeah…” Rastakhan moans, “Right dere, keep it up Zul…”

With an overeager nod, Zul brings his head up, placing the side of his face against Rastakhan’s chest. He brings a finger up to Rastakhan’s areola, gently tweaking at him as he presses himself even tighter against the king.

His ministrations coax a low moan from the king, “Keep dis up and I’ll just have ta take ya right now, won’t I?”

With a heavy sigh, Zul pulls back slightly, wanting to toy around with Rastakhan’s body for a moment longer.

He reaches up, barely able to touch Rastakhan’s neck. Rastakhan brings his arms down, pulling Zul closer to him as the prophet reflexively wraps his legs around his king. Now at a more advantageous position, Zul continues to grope and fondle Rastakhan’s muscular traps, admiring the shape of his broad shoulders as his hands roam further down.

Rastakhan gives a gentle growl of appreciation, enjoying every moment of Zul’s ministrations. Zul spends a moment admiring the shape of Rastakhan’s firm arms, allowing himself to eagerly stroke at his thick biceps and triceps.

“Mmm, what a strong king I have…” Zul mutters

“De better ta protect you with, Zul,” Rastakhan replies.

Rastakhan brings an arm up while his other arm tightens around Zul’s underside. He flexes his impressive physique for the prophet, “Yeah, nearly 200 years and I still go it, right?”

Zul nods eagerly as he admires his form, “It’s as if you’re only getting stronger…”

Rastakhan gives a cocky smirk, “Such is true, I’m sure you know as a prophet I’m only gonna get stronger.”

He brings his arm down to the underside of Zul’s chin, “And you’ll be here by my side… always…”

Zul gives Rastakhan a pleading glance as the king slowly leans forward, carefully navigating both of their tusks as he plans a firm kiss on the smaller troll’s lips.

Zul gives a weary sigh, reveling in the assertive presence Rastakhan has over him. After a moment of indulging in the passionate embrace, Rastakhan pulls back, as small beads of saliva drip from Zul’s mouth from the intense kiss.

“Mmm, I tink it’s about time we finally get to business, shall we?”

Zul responds with an eager nod, “Yes, my king, please…”  
Rastakhan sets Zul down on the ground, his erection nearly pushing aside his loincloth.

“Betta open up ya gift, who knows how long until you can get one like dis again.”

With eager motions, Zul grips the hem of Rastakhan’s loincloth, desperately pulling it down until every inch of his manhood is unveiled. Zul reflexively leans in, enjoying the subtle scent of the king.

“I can’t remember de last time I could just bask in your radiance…”

“I always love it when you do…but now it’s my turn to have fun,” Rastakhan replies with a smirk.

He brings his massive hands down, helping Zul out of the remains of his garments. Rastakhan slowly removes each article of clothing one by one, making sure to allow his hands to roam around the slender troll’s physique.

With each second Rastakhan graces his ashen skin Zul can’t help but quiver in anticipation, eager for more of his king’s touch. He can feel his erection press up within his loins, eager to be released.

Rastakhan brings a hand down, slipping Zul’s undergarments off, leaving him completely naked.

“Mmm, someone’s excited,” Rastakhan mocks.

“Please…” Zul begs, “Please, I can’t take dis anymore, I just want t’ be wit ya.”

Rastakhan replies with a smirk, “Den I’ll be sure ta give ya exactly what ya want…”

Without a moment of hesitation, Rastakhan drags Zul onto the ornate bed, setting aside the pillows and comforter until Zul is safely nestled underneath his tremendous body.

Bringing Zul’s arms up above his head, Rastakhan keeps the prophet trapped beneath him. His erection pokes outward, nearly twice as large as Zul’s. With a soft grunt, he bucks slightly against Zul, frotting his shaft against the smaller troll’s.

Zul whimpers with need, wrapping his legs around Rastakhan’s thick waist.

Rastkhan gives a domineering growl, “Mmm, go on, beg for ya majesty. I won’t give ya what ya want until I know you’re ready.”

“Please… Rasta…” Zul begs, his breathing staggered by Rastakhan’s repeated grinding against him.

“My king, my savior, I want you… I need ya now more dan ever… Please save me from my needs. Give me your royal gift…”

Rastakhan gives a low growl, “Hmmm, betta… But I know you got more in ya.”

“Rastakhan…” Zul pleads, “You’re my only hope, I cannot see a future without ya. I need you inside me!”

Rastakhan gives a coy smirk, bringing his hand down to align his pre-leaking erection with the entrance of Zul’s backdoor.

He slowly drives his massive girth into Zul’s rear, forcing the smaller troll to grunt with need.

“Hmm, we’ve done dis how many times? And ya still be too small for ya majesty…”

Zul whimpers softly as he clutches his hands onto the sheets beneath him, desperate for Rastakhan to give him more love.

“Looks like I’m really gonna have ta give it to ya, Zul. You’re all mine now.”

Without any further warning, Rastakhan gives an aggressive buck against Zul, causing him to howl with pleasure as his hole is completely stuffed by every last inch of Rastakhan’s girth.

With desperate panting, Zul clenches his grip around Rastakhan, taking a moment to get used to him.

Slowly Rastakhan begins pumping in and out of the small prophet, keeping a steady rhythm despite the rough entry.

“Rastakhan…” Zul whimpers with a shaky voice…

Rastakhan shushes Zul softly with a single finger, “Dat’s a good boy, just let your king give you de treatment ya deserve…”

Zul’s entire body continues to shiver in ecstasy, he brings an arm up to gently grope at his pectorals, desperate to get the most out of the situation.

Rastakhan smirks as he one hand clutches tighter around his waist while the other slides down his body until it reaches Zul’s throbbing erection. Gripping it gently, Rastakhan slowly jerks off the eager prophet.

It doesn’t take long, and with a howl of pure bliss Zul reaches his climax, jetting several ropes of his seed over Rastakhan’s hand.

“Mmm, already?” Rastakhan smirks, “Ya betta hold on tight, I’ve barely even begun…”

Zul desperately reaches outward, attempting to stroke any part of Rastakhan’s chiseled body he can manage.

Rastakhan leans down, gripping both of Zul’s wrists, bringing them above his head and pinning him beneath his weight once more. Minding the prophet’s tusks, Rastakhan carefully brings his face in to plant another kiss on him.

Zul moans into the embrace, submitting completely to his king. He is unsure how long he’s spent being bred by his king, the only thing he’s aware of now is the dull bliss of being nailed by the bulky troll.

Eventually, he can feel Rastakhan’s kiss grow desperate, his bucking is losing its steady rhythm and he can feel his king’s breathing become frantic.

The throbbing girth inside him pulsates with greater intensity, Zul cries out once more, his girth leaking out more cum onto himself.

“Are ya… Ready… For a king’s gift..?” Rastakhan pants.

“More dan ever, Rastakhan…” Zul replies with shaky breaths.

With a loud howl, Rastakhan cries out, hilting every last inch into Zul’s rear.

With a deep moan, Rastakhan finally cums, depositing every ounce of cum he possibly can into Zul.

Zul gasps slightly as he can feel wave after wave of warm seed shoot inside him, filling him well beyond his limits. He cannot wish to hold it all, and despite Rastakhan doing his best to plug him completely, it continues to leak out of him. His stomach distends slightly from the intense load he’s received.

Rastakhan falls over, pulling Zul on top of him. The bed is quickly painted white by Rastakhan’s orgasm leaking out of Zul.

“Mmm, I hope dat’s whatcha wanted, Zul…” Rastakhan moans softly, holding the prophet closely to him.

Zul can only respond with a satisfied moan, nodding in assurance.

“Good, cause I still have a lot more ta go today, I hope you’re ready… My favorite prophet is going to have a day to remember.”

Zul gulps softly, mentally bracing himself for yet another round.


End file.
